Shizuku Yaegashi
Summary Shizuku Yaegashi Hajime's classmate and Kaori's best friend. Shizuku was always seen as a strong and caring person, and as such she was looked up to. She always acted tough in front of others to fulfill their expectations of her and protect others, but in reality she was a normal girl who likes cute things. Instead of protecting others, she wanted to be protected herself. She fell in love with Hajime for this reason as he saved her life multiple times. She didn't want to admit her feelings as she made it a habit to not show others her true self. However, after facing off against her false self and overcoming it, she was finally able to be true to herself and not hold back what she felt anymore. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 7-C, At least 7-C '''with Sublimation Magic | '''5-C, At least 5-C with Sublimation Magic Name: Shizuku Yaegashi Origin: Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekai Saikyou Gender: Female Age: 17, 18-23 in the After Stories Classification: Swordswoman, Ninja, Fencer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition, Extrasensory Perception, Martial Arts, Spatial Manipulation (Can cut space itself) | Same as before plus Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can damage souls), Gravity Manipulation (Can cut through gravity, pull and push attacks towards her, and away from her), Regeneration (Low), Flight, Attack Reflection, Martial Arts, Mind Manipulation (Can directly cut the mind), Power Nullification (Can cut her opponents source of power, preventing them from using it), Telepathy, Statistics Amplification, Paralysis, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation, | Same as before plus Resurrection, Durability Negation (Can ignore and penetrate any obstructions in the path of her blade, making her attacks unblockabale) Attack Potency: Wall level (Hurt the behemoth which could tank attacks capable of destroying walls), Can ignore durability by cutting through space | Town level ''' (Comparable to Kouki, who was being powered by Ehito), At least '''Town level with Sublimation Magic (Can make her 5 times stronger, can physically keep up with Apostles using Limit Break), Can ignore durability with various attacks | Moon level (Comparable to Hajime Nagumo), At least Moon level with Sublimation Magic (Makes her 5x stronger), Can ignore durability with various attacks Speed: Supersonic (Capable of moving fast enough to cause sonic booms) | Hypersonic (Kept up with Kouki, who was being powered by Ehito), High Hypersonic with Sublimation Magic (Easily kept up with Apostles, who were using Limit Break) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to After Stories Hajime Nagumo), Massively Hypersonic+ with Sublimation Magic (Makes her 5x faster), Speed of Light with Smartphone (Can fire lasers of concentrated sunlight) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Lifted a 5m frost golem) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Cut the behemoth's horn) | Town Class (Can fight Apostles with her bare hands, deflected an attack from Kouki, who was being powered by Ehito) | Moon Class Durability: Wall level (People summoned from another world are mentioned to have physical abilities several times that of an ordinary person, scales from her striking strength) | Town level (Can deflect attacks from Kouki) , At least Town level with Sublimation Magic (Fought Apostles using Limit Break with her bare hands) | Moon level, At least Moon level with Sublimation Magic Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range | Tens of meters | Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: *'Tsumehirameki:' A sword made by Hajime by compressing the hardest ore which uses magic to shoot out knifes on the handle and can extend a 60cm wind blade. Its sheathe can also send out lightning when poured with magic. It also has the ability to: cut space itself, repair itself and its user automatically with reproduction magic, cut through gravity and damage the soul by penetrating the body with spirit magic. *'Smartphone': A hybrid smartphone that combines modern technology with crustal display made in another world. It can contact other worlds, fire lasers of concentrated super small sunlight with the thickness of a needle, and it also continuously takes the vital data of the owner, and in the case the owner’s vital entered critical stage because of some abnormality, the smartphone automatically opens a small gate, firing the light of the satellite type resurrection magic radiator artifact operating outside the earth’s atmosphere, Bel Agarta. Intelligence: Above Average (Knowledgeable in various subjects. From the age of 4 she displayed a talent for sword arts, and was taught by her grandfather in the ancient sword style of the Yaegashi style. The Yaegashi style includes not just sword arts but also stealth techniques, taijutsu, throwing techniques and akaido. She was also one of the best kendo practitioners for her age) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Motionless:' A skill which makes it impossible to read the presence of her attack as her enemy's cognition is unable to keep up with her movements. *'Foresight:' A skill which allows her to be able to predict the next move of her opponent to a certain extent. It also automatically tells her to move away from the position she was before, when she in danger, where she would have suffered a fatal attack. *'Physical Perception:' A skill that allows her to be able to sense anything within 10m. *'Heavy Flash:' An ability which cuts apart the lynchpins of gravity itself and for a few seconds creates a state of weightlessness. *'Flashing Blossom:' An attack which cuts space itself. *'Air Walk:' A unique magic that allows her to be able to make transparent platforms in midair. *'Living Swords (Swarm of Katana that Exemplify the Will):' When she first obtained the technique during the war against Ehito, it created 20 katanas which she could control with her mind. By the after stories, she is able to use up to a thousand katanas. *'Soul Demolition:' Shizuku's skill which uses spirit magic to interfere with the immaterial of a living thing. This skill will search for the source of power in the target, the target’s magic power, stamina, mind, soul, those things that the eye can't see can be cut with this skill. *'Pulling Heaven:' Using gravity to pull attacks towards her. *'Heavenly Separation:' Launches attacks she pulled towards herself back at the person who launched the attacks. *'Pulling Heaven and Heavenly Separation': An ability which uses gravity magic to pull things apart. *'Aerodynamic': An ability which allows her to walk on air. *'Wood Chip Dance': A sword art of the Yeagashi-style, it is a parrying technique that made use of the blade to slide the opponent’s attack. By using the technique in conjunction with the gravity magic Draw Sky, it attracts the target to the blade, with which she then deflects. *'Zenith Severing – Soul Demolition': An ability shizuku has in the after stories which ignores all obstructions in the path of her blade, cutting only the target, regardless of whether it was the flesh or a person's consciousness. Her attack can't be blocked, and if aimed at a person's consciousness, they will not awaken for a few days. Key: Beginning of Series | During the War with Ehito | After Stories Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekai Saikyou Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Hax Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Internet Characters Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Ninjas Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Flight Users